Risque
by Miyukaii
Summary: Best friend.I am so sick and tired of hearing that I can never be something more to her. Oops, did I surprise you? That’s right folks. I am a stupid college student who is ridiculous enough to fall in love with her bestfriend. Yuri Pairing


**-FallenCynch16-: **Well first off; this is my first fan fiction on the said topic, Maria-sama Ga Miteru. I mean to all the readers who have been there from the start that I have been staying in this network as a writer, whenever I find a new interest I write off it. So here it is, my new interest. It is a shoujoai manga/anime entitled Maria-sama Ga Miteru. But guys, I am not revolving around the usual YumixSachiko. I will be doing my favorite pairing, SeixYumi with a little ReixYoshino on the side. By the way, this story is somewhat real. I will be revising a little but all in all this was real life, including the girl to girl pairing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in my story. All of them are characters in Maria-sama Ga Miteru. If there will be changes on their possession, I will inform you immediately.

**

* * *

Title: Risqué **

**Written By: FallenCynch16 or Miyuki Morishita**

**Summary: **It is already Yumi's final year in Lillian Academy. She is now the Rosa Chinensis following into Sachiko's footsteps. During the time skip, she became best friends with a certain rebel, Satou Sei (Former Rosa Gigantea) and her relationship with her former Grande sœur slowly fading into nothingness. She of course remained in contact with Yoshino, a student in her year and now Rosa Foetida and some older members of the Yamayurikai. It was all going to well until a certain someone changes her life forever, for the better or for worse, it will forever be a mystery.

**Notes: **If there are questions regarding OC's you are free to send private messages to my account, or if you are unregistered you may send an email. Another, mostly this story will be ranging from POV's of Sei and Yumi. If there will be additional characters who will be speaking form their point, a notice will be immediately put up.

* * *

**Chapter IA : My Life (Done in Yumi's POV)**

It was an early Saturday morning.

When I was in first year high school, I would probably be dragged by Shimazu Yoshino now to the nearest clothing outlet, her older cousin, Hasekura Rei, trailing behind. If I was in second, I would probably be with my grande seour discussing matters of the Yamayurikai with some other council members.

But now that I am in third year, I would be willing to grab any free time presented to me to just stay in my bed and let sleep take me to fantasy land.

I never expected for third year to be as hectic as I am experiencing now. Requirements are being asked continuously; subjects were taken longer and sometimes even extended by another hour.

It's also not helping that I am now the current Rosa Chinensis for the Yamayurikai. It was only four months away from graduation. The sisters are now calling meetings for the upcoming elections, expecting better status and good candidates for the positions.

There is also the idea that I still have to live up to the high expectations of the administration. In fact, it was rather hard to be a Rosa if your grande seour was a certain Ogasawara Sachiko, or the one before her was Mizuno Youko, one of the smartest students in her batch.

It was not easy for me adapting to a new nature. It was not easy to be the oldest and one of the high ranking leaders of the Yamayurikai. There was no onee-sama I can call for help. In fact there is no one I can depend on now, except for a certain someone. But I really do not like bothering her. I know that she's also having a busy schedule, perhaps busier than my own.

After graduation, Sachiko, my former grande seour, left for Italy with her husband, Suguru. She did not give me any message except for that voice message that says '_I'm leaving for Italy today. Take care.' _Then that was it. I never really had contact with her. I did not dare contact Youko. After all, we are really not that close even when I was Sachiko's petite seour.

I spent my summer thinking if I was really that unimportant to Sachiko. I know that even during my days as her petite seour we already had a hard time expressing ourselves to one another. But deep inside I knew that our bond was more than just business. It was more of an older-younger sister bond. But why did she leave all of a sudden without even a proper farewell?

I did not dare to dwell on such thoughts for so long. My best friend told me that perhaps Sachiko had her reasons for her actions. But knowing Sachiko, reasons may it be petty or not, she would rather keep it to herself. She also said that such petty deliberation won't help me that much now that I am entering my final year. She told me to just forget it and if Maria-sama wills for me to know then their will be one way or another for me to acquire so.

I entered my third year with a smile plastered on my face. I did not dare show how nervous I was. In fact I think only Yoshino, who nudged me before the opening ceremony, noticed how my hands are getting sweatier by the minute.

During the ceremony, the new Rosas was presented to the whole student body. I am the Rosa Chinensis. Yoshino is the Rosa Foetida while Noriko Nijou, former petite seour of Shimako, became Rosa Gigantea.

Like I have mentioned before, the year was far hectic for my own liking. I hardly spend time at home considering that the Yamayurikai has to meet often now that there were many cases to be solved and matters to be discussed.

My petite seour, Ayane Ishida, was of great help. She is a very meek girl but with an intellect to boot. We actually met on my last month on second year. I offered her my rosary for she seems so alone. But despite her meekness, we grew an unspoken sisterly bond. She would usually give me a cup of tea whenever she can see my eyes drooping during the long meetings.

I hardly sleep five hours in a day. I never had a good night's rest on weekdays and sometimes even on weekends when the council calls a special meeting.

Aside from that I hardly stay at home too. If I am not at school, I would probably be at Yoshino's house or at school. During weekend, I usually sleep over at my best friend's apartment outside the university.

I actually planned to sleep in today. I just wanted to stay in my bed, lie down and just rest. That was until I heard a loud sound of a car horn, music blasting from its speaker. Who the hell would be doing this thing at such an early time? I stood up and opened the window near my bed. What I saw made me smile actually.

There in front of a Volkswagen New Beetle, is a blonde waving enthusiastically at me.

And maybe I just forgot that I am Yumi Fukuzawa and my best friend is Sei Satou.

* * *

**Chapter IB: My Life (Done in Sei's POV)**

I woke up even before my digital clock alarmed. I looked at it and saw the red figure of '6:30' blinking unknowingly at me.

I got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom.

It's almost my second year in the university and I still haven't got use to the idea that as day passes by I am also growing older. That there will be a day that I will have to live on my own. Well, I am living on my own. Perhaps live on my own income.

I opened the shower letting the water cascade down my body.

This past year had been one of my best. It was painful but pleasurable all the same. I know it would sound ridiculous and contradicting but for me it just makes perfect sense.

I was only one of the four who were informed of Sachiko's departure ahead of time. It was raining that day, I remembered it clearly. I stained my favorite white fur coat after all. I was about to head to my apartment when I received a call from Youko asking my appearance at the café outside Lillian at once. I was about to decline but she said it is something important.

I grudgingly rode my car towards Lillian. What I found there actually surprised me. For a year almost, never had I seen my Yamayurikai batch come together except for the annual ball.

Sitting there while sipping coffee are Sachiko, Youko, Eriko and Rei. I waved at them and called for the waitress. Cappuccino Latte, I asked.

"_So what is this all about? I mean you wouldn't be asking for a casual reunion would you?" I asked looking at them._

_Silence enveloped us, aside from the usual sipping sound. I waited patiently for one of them to talk. _

_Rei was first to talk. "Actually it's not a reunion one-sama." She answered me._

"_Its not?" I asked jokingly. "And Rei, stop calling me onee-sama. First and foremost, I am not your grande seour and next we are already out of school are we not? Call me Sei why don't you?" I added._

_Rei nodded and continued, "Its more of a…"_

"_discussion" Youko supplied, speaking for the first time after I arrived._

"_Yeah. Actually, Sachiko she is…she's leaving." Eriko said._

"_Of course. I mean she had graduated right? Of course she'll be leaving for college." I said, smiling at them._

"_No. What onee-sama is trying to say is that I'm leaving for Italy. I scheduled my flight next week, a day after my wedding actually." Sachiko said, looking at me straight in the eye_

_I choked on the coffee I was drinking, grabbed the tissue and wiped the spilled drink on my pants._

"_Pardon, I thought I heard you say you were leaving next week?" I asked._

"_Actually I did." Sachiko said calmly._

"_Yumi, does she know about this?" I questioned at once._

"_No. I will be giving her a voice message before I depart then that is it." She replied coolly._

"_What do you mean that is it? She is your petite seour for 2 years Sachiko. What the hell?" I said roughly._

"_Language Sei." Youko reminded me._

"_Just stop with the moralities first Youko. You do not even want to acknowledge Yumi before leaving?" I questioned once again._

"_No. She will be too emotional. She won't be able to control herself. I do not want guilt eating me up during my stay there in Italy. She will ask too many questions, which all of you know is not something I'm keen at." She said, too calm for my liking._

"_Why are you so calm? It was like yesterday that Youko was telling me that you discover your passion for Yumi and now you won't even tell her farewell?" I said exploding with anger. I do not know why, but hearing Sachiko ignoring Yumi for her own sake sounds so selfish._

"_Sei…" Eriko said warningly._

"_No…you know what you're a selfish brat…" I said standing up._

"_You care for yourself and nothing else. You are cold to everybody…" I continued."_

"_Sei..." Youko said standing up, grabbing my arm. She yanked me down._

"_You don't understand Sei…" Rei explained._

"_Understand what? That Sachiko is being selfish. I knew it…" I argued._

"_Shut up Satou! You don't know a thing. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her I love her but no, before I even had the chance to tell her, she starts talking about how regretful she is of having a relationship with a girl. She says that girls weren't meant for girls. I tried changing her view. I did but she wouldn't be swayed. I understand her. I didn't force myself on her. So I'm still being selfish then?" Sachiko said raising her voice._

"_Am I selfish for loving my seour? All I wanted was for her to return my affection but when she said that she won't love a girl ever, I gave up. I wanted her to be happy. It's for her sake. And possibly for me too. To forget the pain." Sachiko said more quietly than before. After that, she quickly stood up and bid farewell._

"_I…I don't know what to say." I said quietly._

"_Sei, promise us you won't tell Yumi this." Eriko said in all seriousness._

"_But..." I interrupted._

"_No Sei. Sachiko wishes not to let her know. Therefore we shall respect that." Youko concluded._

"_Okay. But what about Yumi?" I asked._

"_We don't know. I…I don't know." Rei said looking down._

_A week after that, just like Sachiko said, Yumi called me sobbing. She told me how she received the message. I went to her house, sat there and just hugged the girl._

It was almost 7 months after that incident. After that, Yumi consulted me and told me her problems. I became her best friend. Every weekend I'll be fetching her to have a sleepover here in my apartment. She would chastise me for not cleaning my apartment and such. We discovered each other in such a short period of time, but it feels as though we've known each other since birth. The age gap never really bothered our relationship.

We would talk of topics, varying on our moods. Sometimes we would talk about school. Although both nonchalant about it, we just discuss it for the sake of letting out our frustrations. Sometimes we would talk about family. Now that's a topic she'll be so eager on talking about. She always lights up whenever talking about her family. I can see how much she loves her family. I, on the other had, never really enjoyed the company of my family.

I never really had a good relationship with my family well except for my mother. My father never really paid me much attention. As long as I don't bring shame to the family then I can go gallivanting all I want.

I was so trapped in my train of thoughts that I forgot that I was almost an hour here in the shower. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost 8 in the morning. I grabbed my towel, the fluffy pink one that Yumi insisted on buying, and dried my hair with it. After which, I wrapped it around my body and went to my closet.

What to wear? Hmm. I grabbed the blue turtleneck sweater that Eriko gave to me as graduation gift. Then I put on some jeans and got out my rubber shoes.

I never really gave much thought on how I look. No offense but whatever I wear, people says I look good. Now that is some ego boost.

I went to my nightstand and looked for my keys. I wasn't one to pay attention to my surroundings. That is more of Yumi's forte. She is so clean that there won't be a weekend she would go on a rampage on how dirty my apartment is. Its not filthy dirty, just a few dishes unwashed and some pillows on the floor.

But anyway speaking of Yumi, I've realized just how much she's grown. No more with me the girl I groped in her first year. Well, her body hasn't changed much actually. She is still an effing B cup, or was that an A? And she's still skinny; a little curve on the side but still thin. She rose at least a good few inches.

Physically, not that much in summary. But she grew up perhaps emotionally and psychologically. Perhaps more mature than me.

She made me see things that expanded my horizon and broaden my ability to think and judge. She told me things I have never really given time to think about. She made me see things not only from the view I have grew up in but in a world that brings out what is real, and what is illusion.

But if there is one thing that she is trying to point out to me that I will never accept is that girls are meant for boys and the other way around.

I have never agreed with that idea. There is no certainty that all girls are made for the opposite sex. Sometimes, people who experience things that happen to you similarly, are those who can understand you better. They can make you feel adequate and special. It is not necessary for you to be a boy to make a girl fall in love with you.

I have never really tried dating a boy. I am keener on learning the feminine side. They understand how I feel, and they're even greater companions.

But enough of that, its not like I can actually give you good things regarding that. Ooh, I can see her house already. I have to go out. I think she really didn't expect me. But hey, it's not like I can't surprise my own best friend.

Best friend. Sometimes that word makes me sick. I am so sick and tired of hearing that I can never be something more to her. Oops, did I surprise you? That's right folks. I am a stupid college student who is ridiculous enough to fall in love with her best friend who will never see her in any other light. I am stupid enough not to learn from Sachiko. I am stupid to be involved deeper with my emotions. Now I'm such a tangle. My relationship with her is sometimes full of pretense. I cannot hug her, kiss her and tell her I love her for she can never accept me like that.

I am nothing but her best friend. Yeah, the one who will listen to her, hug her when she cries. Yeah, that thing. I just wish to Maria-sama that we will be something more.

Oops, there she is now opening her window. I waved at her and she waves back. And just for now, I am contented with what I have.

After all, I am Sei Satou and the love of my life is Yumi Fukuzawa, o yeah I forgot she is my best friend too who doesn't like girls that way. Life is just getting complicated day by day.

* * *

**FallenCynch16: So what do you think? I am no expert in writing a yuri fiction, but as long as I'm interested why not right? BTW, I am no homophobic and I respect other's people choices of their sexuality. R and R guys. :D If there are any suggestions or perhaps corrections please feel free to inform me.**

**Note: Ayane Ishida is an OWN CHARACTER. I will probably be producing more considering that not much was mentioned on the people below Yumi's year.  
**

**  
**


End file.
